


To Keep Me From Harm

by Caroleena_Alonea



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroleena_Alonea/pseuds/Caroleena_Alonea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may have my number, you can take my name, and you already have my heart. 00Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep Me From Harm

_Where you go I go,_

The voice in his ear, guiding him through mission after mission.

_What you see I see_

His constant companion, unafraid of the attention their relationship received.

_I know I'd never be me_

His unwanted protector, stepping in when needed and when he wasn't.

_Without the security,_

His safe haven, unflinching of the bodies that were left in his lover's wake.

_Of your loving arms,_

"Q, you need to take a break."

"A moment, James."

His arms sliding around his waist, a kiss pressed to curly hair.

"Sooner rather than later, love."

_Keeping me from harm,_

"Three gunman on your left, 007."

Three shots.

"Dealt with. Thank you."

"Of course."

_Put your hand in my hand,_

"Dinner, Q?"

A consideration, taking in bloodied clothing and tired eyes.

"Let's order in."

_And we'll stand._

"Bring back the equipment in one piece, if you would 007."

"I'll try my best, Q."

A pause.

"Be safe."

A kiss.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Adele's 'Skyfall'.


End file.
